


《失乐园》Ⅰ

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou
Kudos: 10





	《失乐园》Ⅰ

01.

雾气布满镜面，周震南伸手擦出一个圆，少年鲜活的胴体暴露在视线中——玲珑而饱满的喉结、纤细而敏感的锁骨、圆润而柔软的肩头，手臂稍显肉感，不算结实，再往下、再往下……周震南低下头，将手指插进一簇黑色的毛茸中，那里躺着根肉粉色的丑陋玩意儿，正无精打采地耷拉着。

“周震南。”

门外忽然有人唤他，吓了他一跳。

“来了！”他扯过毛巾迅速将自己从头擦到脚。

门打开的瞬间热气一下涌了出去，他趿着拖鞋慢慢挪到电视机前。

对面沙发上坐着个人，一手按遥控器一手扯衬衣领口。

“老师，您回来了？”周震南怯怯地开口。

“嗯。”姚琛应得极不耐烦。

周震南吸了口气，壮着胆子上前，“我来帮您吧。”他走过去小心翼翼地帮姚琛拆领带，刚拆到一半姚琛就托住他的臀部将人放倒在沙发上。

“老师……”周震南嗫嚅了一声，后面的话音被悉数吞没。

姚琛的手掌还带着外面空气的凉意，掐在周震南腰上，冷得他一个哆嗦。

但他不敢反抗。

今天的老师好像不高兴。

姚琛确实不高兴，他本可以升年级组长的，但被袁书华那个糟老头子抢了名额。所以他急需发泄，而发泄对象就是周震南。

15岁的少年，肉体鲜嫩得不像话，掐一下拧一下都能留下清晰的记号。姚琛轻易掰开周震南纤细的腿肚子，将自己胯间之物送进少年下体那湿漉漉的洞穴里。

周震南收紧十指，死死抠住柔软的沙发皮。

每抽插一次的剧痛，都痛得他快要死去。但姚琛总是一遍又一遍地唤他的名字，将他从濒临昏迷的状态一次次鞭醒。

“老师……老师……轻一点吧……”他终于忍耐不住。

“嗯？”姚琛低头啃他的锁骨，并不打算放过他。

“老师……我爱您呀……”他再次示弱。

姚琛总算停下，吻了吻他的额头，说：“爱太不庄重了，我要你永远臣服于我。”

“我……我永远臣服于您的，老师……”周震南哭了出来。

姚琛弯腰将他抱坐在腿上，他越过姚琛的肩膀看到窗外一片树叶缓缓飘落。

秋天来了。

*  
下午回到宿舍，夏之光正打完球从外面走进来，看到周震南便吹了声口哨，“又去姚老师那儿开小灶啦！”

周震南没理他，继续收拾衣柜。

“喂，跟你说话呢！”夏之光拍了下他的肩膀。

周震南痛得“嘶”了一声。

“我靠！玻璃人啊！”夏之光连忙收回手。

“摔了一跤。”周震南低声道。

“呃……没事吧，要不要去医务室？”

“不用。”

夏之光自讨没趣，搁下球跑隔壁宿舍闲聊去了。

听到关门声，周震南环着两臂慢慢蹲下去。

好痛啊……浑身都痛……连五脏六腑也是痛的……

他再次默默祈祷自己快些长大，那样就能离开这所学校、离开家乡、离开……那个人的掌控。

02.

（一年前）

校车刚停稳周震南就按开后门跳了下去，值日老师落在后头的嚷嚷声他全然听不见。今天是姐姐回国的日子，他盼了许久，白天上课都心不在焉的。

“我回来啦！”他在门口就甩了书包，拖鞋也来不及换，闷头往客厅冲去。

姐姐原本捧着杂志坐在沙发上，听见动静后微笑抬头。

“姐！”周震南一个飞扑，两人在沙发上摔作一团。

“多大的人啦，还跟姐姐闹。”妈妈端着汤盆从厨房走出来。

弟弟小东在餐桌底下探头，冲他做个鬼脸：“哥哥，羞羞。”

“南南无论多大都是我的弟弟呀。”姐姐笑着亲他的脸蛋。

他有些不好意思地躲让。

“吃饭啦。”妈妈拍拍手。

姐姐拉着他往餐桌走，保姆刘姨将小东从桌底下抱出来，一家人其乐融融。

“可惜你爸今天忙，”妈妈叹了口气，“也真是，你难得回来。”

“没事啦，妈，我这不回来好几天呢嘛！”姐姐安慰妈妈道。

这时门铃响了起来。

“是爸爸！”周震南从椅子上跳下去，一路飞奔到大门口。“爸爸！”他满怀欣喜地开门，却不想门口站了个陌生男人。

“你好，打扰了。”男人礼貌地打招呼，“我是802刚搬来的住户，第一天入住，这是见面礼，以后如有叨扰之处还望见谅。”

男人奉上精美礼盒，瘦削的腰身微微下弯，露出好看的锁骨和若隐若现的胸肌。细碎的刘海垂在男人饱满的额头上，周震南注意到对方还长了一颗泪痣，就嵌在眼角下方，随着男人微笑时扯起的细纹而飞扬上去。

“你……你好。”周震南接过礼盒，却忘了说谢谢。

“谁呀？”妈妈听到声音跟过来。

“你好，”男人再次礼貌招呼，“我是802新搬来的。”

“哦，你好。”

“那就不打扰您一家人用餐了。”男人笑得绅士。

周震南抱紧礼盒，朝他点点头。

回到客厅姐姐询问了刚才的事情，周震南如实相告。

“是个不错的年轻人，”妈妈抿嘴笑，“不知道有没有对象。”

“妈～”姐姐撅嘴撒娇。

“说真的，在学校没找个美国男友吗？”妈妈挤挤眼。

“吃饭啦。”周震南嘟囔一句。

他顶不喜欢这个话题。

从前他最黏姐姐，妈妈总是拿姐姐将来要嫁人生小孩的话气他，并且每回都能把他气哭。后来长大了他虽然有所收敛，但还是喜欢做姐姐的跟屁虫。还记得姐姐出国上学当天，他一个人躲在房间里哭了好久。

*  
晚饭过后周震南假模假样地在房间温习功课，姐姐端了热牛奶进门。

“南南在做数学题啊，真不错。”姐姐摸了摸他的头。

“嗯。”周震南极敷衍地哼了一声。

“傻南南。”姐姐捏他的脸，“我不可能陪你一辈子呀。”

周震南像被戳了气的皮球，耷拉着脑袋。

“我们南南呀，以后也会遇到自己喜欢的人。”姐姐将他抱在怀里，“所以你要提前理解姐姐好吗？”

“他叫什么名字？”周震南闷闷地问。

“Tommy，”姐姐的语调变得欢快起来，“他会打篮球，也会踢足球，还会羽毛球、乒乓球、桌球、网球，凡是和球有关的，他都特别擅长。他还会做冬阴功和咖喱鱼饼，因为他姨妈是泰国人。”

“你高兴就好，”周震南拍拍姐姐的后背，“我要休息了，明天还得上补习班。”

“好吧。”姐姐戳了下他的额头，“要乖乖就睡哦。”

姐姐出去后周震南弯腰将脚边的礼盒翻开来，里面放了一架玩具飞机、一束干花、一个玻璃香薰以及一瓶日本清酒，压在下面的还有一本书，周震南将书拿出来，发现封面上印着：精选奥数题。

“什么鬼？”他皱起眉毛，将书丢了回去。

然而第二天周震南并没有“如愿”上成补习班。

补习班的孙老师上楼梯不小心滑了一跤，然后就流产了。最关键的是，这个孙老师还没结婚，据说男朋友都没有。家长们一听，这样的老师还能教出好孩子吗？于是纷纷要求退还补习费。

周震南因此过上了初中以来第一个愉快的星期六——在家吃吃喝喝、玩弟弟的各种汽车模型。

“我听说802那位姚先生也是老师。”保姆刘姨择菜时跟周妈妈闲聊。

“哪个学校的？”周妈妈问。

“这就不清楚了，我回头再打听打听去。”

*  
没等刘姨打听，周震南就先行知道姚琛身份了——周一早自习班主任蔡老师带了一个人进来，介绍说这是新来的姚老师，以后顶替朱老师教大家数学。

“好帅啊！”有人小声嘀咕。

那位姚老师抬手推了推眼镜，用粉笔在黑板上龙飞凤舞地写下两个字。

“姚琛，”他说，“我的名字，以后就劳烦大家配合我的工作了。”

“没问题。”班上最调皮的男生夏之光吹了声口哨。

随后大家哄笑起来，姚琛在笑声中扫视过整个教室，然后落在第一组第二排的周震南身上。

周震南有些不好意思地低下头去，等他再抬起时姚琛已经看向别处了。

*  
“新老师怎么样？”妈妈边开车边问。

“还不错。”周震南拆开第二颗棒棒糖，酸奶味的，他最喜欢。

“希望比之前那个好。”

“朱老师挺好的。”

“但自从她接手你们班，你的数学可是落下去不少哦。”

前方黄灯闪烁，后面的汽车嘟了声喇叭。

“真没素质，我还偏不走了。”周妈妈有些生气。

这时有人敲了敲他们的车窗，“你好，女士，”声音十分熟悉，是姚琛的，“你的车胎憋气了。”

“哦哦！”周妈妈顿时手忙脚乱起来。

“你先靠边女士，不介意的话我呆会帮你们换备胎。”姚琛说着朝后面的车做手势，示意绕道过去。

周震南将嘴里的糖“嘎嚓”一声咬碎了，趴在窗边看姚琛回到自己停在路边的车上，拿出手机说了什么，然后又很快挂断了。

“姚老师！”周妈妈刚将车挺稳周震南就跳了下去，生怕姚琛没看到自己似的。

“周震南，很巧啊。”姚琛笑了笑。

“他不会就是你们的新老师吧？”周妈妈问。

周震南点点头。

“姚老师，你好！”周妈妈连忙打招呼，“真是缘分呐，你既是我们的新邻居，还是南南的新老师！”

“现在再加一条，换车胎的缘分。”姚琛打趣道。

此时夕阳已经接近地平线，路灯亮了起来，昏黄寂寥的光洒在姚琛后背，他穿了件棕色夹克外套，弯腰时背部线条绷得紧紧，一瞬间有那么点像西部电影里的牛仔。

“好了。”姚琛拍拍手站起身。

“谢谢啦，不如今天去我们家吃个便饭吧。”周妈妈客套道。

“不用了，我太太今天出差回来，我还要去机场接她。”姚琛说着看了眼手表，“哦，我得快点过去了，还剩十分钟。”

“不好意思啊，竟然打扰你这么久！”周妈妈感到难为情。

“没关系的——那我先走了，”姚琛朝周震南挥了挥手，“明天见，周同学。”

“明天——”周震南刚抬起手姚琛就一阵风似的刮过去了，而那个“见”落下来时姚琛已将车发动起来。

“看来你们姚老师也是个好丈夫呐，”周妈妈揉了揉自家儿子的后脑勺，“走吧，姐姐和小东还在家等我们吃晚饭呢。”

周震南回头看了眼姚琛的车，已经只剩一个模糊的影子了，他心中没来由地觉得落寞，但他还不明白这落寞的原因。

*  
“姚老师多大啦？”

“好像是九零后。”

“那也快三十了。”

“三十怎么了？三十的男人最有魅力。”

“徐妍妍，你也不嫌害臊！”

“害臊什么？爱美之心人皆有之。”

“还美呢？你不会是想说姚老师是美男吧？哈哈！”

“吵不吵！”周震南摘下耳机扭头。

“干什么呀？现在是课间休息。”徐妍妍一脸“关你屁事”的表情。

“姚老师已经结婚了。”周震南冷着脸道。

徐妍妍翻了个白眼，“你怎么知道？”

“我们是邻居。”周震南说完又转回去。

“有毛病啊。”徐妍妍暗骂一声。

上课铃“叮铃铃”响了，物理老师捧着课教文件走进来。

周震南收好耳机线放进抽屉，抬头看到五楼大办公室走出一人，正是姚琛。他忽然想到徐妍妍刚才那句“爱美之心，人皆有之”，心中不由遐想起来——姚琛长得确实和学校其他老师不一样，首先他个子很高，胳膊看起来很结实，两腿却又细又长，他还有一头蓬松的短发，眼睛不大，笑起来弯弯的，很好看。最特别的是他眼角那粒泪痣，不凑近看不仔细，凑近了又会闻到他身上好闻的香味，不是沐浴露也不是洗衣液的味道，而是雨后松林清新寡淡的气息，让人感到安心。

“周震南！”讲台上忽然有人叫他。

“到！” 他“腾”一声站起来。

夏之光带头哈哈大笑。

“夏之光！”物理老师再次点名，“你说，答案是什么？”

“啊？”夏之光挠挠头站起来。

“液化。”夏之光的同桌翟潇闻小声嘀咕道。

“哦哦，”夏之光一拍桌子，“是液化！”

“行了，不要假模假样！”物理老师一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“马上都要期末考试了，你们还不收心，都说初一打基础，初二分水岭，初三就见真功夫！你们想在这个分水岭把自己分下去？然后考个职高，一辈子就毁了？对得起你们父母吗？”

周震南忍住了摸出耳机戴上的冲动，夏之光也难得向他露出“同是天涯沦落人”的神情。

美好的上午就在物理老师的唠叨声中结束了。

*  
下午第一节是体育课，大太阳直喇喇照着，体育老师高嘉朗刚宣布完要测800和1000米长跑，所有人都哀嚎起来。

周震南默默在原地做准备活动，别的项目他都不行，唯有长跑还说得过去，所以他不是很讨厌长跑。

“第一组准备！”高嘉朗举起发号器，“预备备——跑！”

“呼——”

一群四肢颀长的男孩风一样冲了出去，周震南跑在队末，他习惯后半圈发力，每次快到终点时就在心里默念：死也要爬过去死也要爬过去！

靠这种自我催眠精神他每回都能跑进前三，夏之光一直不能理解周震南看起来小小巧巧的，哪里来的爆发力和忍耐力——因为夏之光从来都没跑赢过周震南，永远在周震南后一名。

“喂，你鞋带松了。”第二圈开始时夏之光和周震南跑成一排。

周震南没理他。

“真松了。”夏之光一脸认真。

周震南还是没理他。

“好心当成驴肝肺。”夏之光气呼呼地超了过去。

周震南一看情形赶忙追上，脚下却突然被一绊，整个人重重栽在跑道上。

“周震南！”夏之光听到声音立马掉头。

“呼呼——”周震南喘着粗气，他的下巴、手掌和膝盖都出血了，看着跌得不轻。

高嘉朗也跑了过来，夏之光和另一个男同学将周震南抬到高嘉朗背上，几人一路往医务室赶去。

“老师不好啦！”夏之光撞开门就往里冲。

“大惊小怪什么？”门里坐着的人从书桌前抬起头。

“姚老师？”夏之光一愣，“你怎么在这儿？”

“值班刘老师出去办事了，我替他看一会儿，怎么了？”

“这孩子摔了。”高嘉朗终于背着人赶了过来。

“周震南？”姚琛连忙起身，“先坐到床上去。”

高嘉朗闻言将人放到里间的病床上，姚琛从玻璃柜里取出消毒水、棉签和纱布。

“姚老师，你行不行啊？”夏之光没头没脑地问。

高嘉朗拍了下他的头，“破点皮而已，男子汉还怕这个？”

事实证明，男子汉周震南确实怕。

“嗷呜呜呜啊啊啊哇——”姚琛每搓一点消毒液到伤口上，周震南都要鬼嚎一通。

“忍着点。”姚琛语气温柔，“很快就好了。”

高嘉朗却听得心烦：“周震南你是不是男子汉？我当年左腿粉碎性骨折都没嚎成你这样。”

“嘘，”姚琛回头瞥他一眼，“回去上你的课，其他学生不管了？”

“哦！”高嘉朗一拍脑袋，“那我先走，你照顾好周震南啊。”说完他就领着夏之光往门外走了。

“好了。”姚琛转头对周震南道，“你先躺下休息一会儿吧。”

周震南眼泪汪汪地摸了摸下巴，又摸摸膝盖，涂了药水贴了纱布，伤口还是火辣辣地疼，他极委屈地撅着嘴。姚琛见状从兜里掏出两颗糖给他，还是酸奶味的。

“谢谢。”周震南哽咽道。

“休息会儿吧。”姚琛摸摸他的头。

周震南剥了粒糖丢进嘴里，酸酸甜甜的味道在口腔蔓延，伤口好像都没那么疼了。

医务室里空调温度正好，他不由靠在枕头上瞌睡起来，没一会儿就迷迷糊糊了。

“周震南？周震南？”

他听到有人喊他，可他太累了，不想睁眼。接着有什么温温软软的东西贴在他脚踝上，然后又挪到他小腿肚子上，再往上，是胳膊、脖子、脸颊、额头。

他的意识越来越涣散，最后什么也感觉不到了。

*  
“周震南！”一双手拍在他脑门上。

“呼——”

周震南睁开眼，看见医务室的刘也老师正坐在床边。

“睡醒啦？”刘也起身往桌边走，“还能自己走回去？我要下班了。”

“姚老师呢？”周震南问。

“当然下班走了啊，他又不要监晚自习。”刘也道。

周震南坐着从床边滑下去，伤口好像没那么疼了，他弯腰将鞋穿好。

“能走？”刘也瞥他一眼。

“嗯。”周震南点头，“谢谢老师，老师再见。”

*  
今天难得是爸爸和妈妈一同来接他放学，不过爸爸问过他的“伤情”后就一直板着脸，这让周震南总有种做错事的感觉。好在妈妈还是关心他的，轻轻将他搂进怀里，小声问还疼不疼。

周震南摇摇头，从反光镜里看驾驶座上的爸爸。

从前家里条件不好的时候爸爸倒是有很多时间陪他玩，那时弟弟还没出生，爸爸也只是个小包工头，每晚一家人都其乐融融地聚在一起吃饭，期间谈天说地，热闹极了。可自从爸爸白手起家，成立了现在的建筑公司后，陪家人的时间越来越少了，和妈妈的关系好像也不如从前亲热。

“听说你数学一直拖后腿。”等红绿灯的时候爸爸突然开口道。

周震南心中一慌：“嗯。”

“他们换数学老师了，姓姚，”妈妈插嘴道，“听说教学水平不错的。哦，对了，就是802新搬来的那个。”

“是吗？”爸爸的手指在方向盘上敲了敲。

黄灯闪过，绿灯亮起。

周震南趴在窗边，看远处高架上车水马龙。

口袋里有什么东西戳了一下，他伸进去掏出来，发现是一颗酸奶糖。

*  
晚上爸爸难得出现在餐桌，一家人太久没有一起用餐了，但是画面并没有想象中那么完美——由于爸爸的存在，气氛变得微妙又尴尬，除了弟弟小东嗯啊的牙牙学语声，其他人都不说话。

“我听说南南补习班的事了，”爸爸终于打破沉默，“有时间你去找他那个新来的数学老师谈谈，看人家愿不愿意做家庭教师。”

“嗯。”妈妈应了一声。

“我吃饱了。”周震南放下筷子。

“写完作业再看会儿书，别光顾着玩。”爸爸以一种居高临下地眼神看向他。

“知道了。”周震南慢慢踱出客厅，一到楼梯口就撒开脚丫子跑起来。房间是他的自由天地，那里没有爸爸的强气压。

过了会儿有人敲门，是姐姐。

“让我看看是哪个小朋友今天光荣负伤了。”姐姐提着医药箱走进来。

周震南在床上打个滚，晃了晃贴纱布的左腿。

“周震南小朋友，你几岁了？走路还摔跟头？”

“是跑步。”

“有区别吗？”

“当然有！一个是走！一个是跑！”

“安分点吧你！”姐姐扣住他不老实的脚踝往下一按，周震南感到眼前恍惚了起来，朦胧中似乎曾经有另一双手也攥住过他的脚踝。

“明天得让刘姨烧清淡点，这么大伤口吃酱油是会留疤的。”

周震南回过神时姐姐已经替他换好纱布了。

“好了，不打扰我们周大少爷学习。”姐姐揉揉他的头发，转身走了出去。

周震南坐在床边发了会呆，最终确认是最近学习压力太大产生了幻觉。

*  
周二早自习结束姚琛把周震南喊去了大办公室，作为一个半吊学生，他很少被喊进办公室，毕竟那是优生的天堂、差生的地狱，总之和他没关系就对了。

“伤好些了吗？”姚琛开口就问了一个与学习毫无关系的问题。

周震南舒了口气，至少不是提醒他近来数学成绩又有所下降。

“好多了，谢谢姚老师关心。”

“刚才我接到了你妈妈的电话，”姚琛下一句话就让周震南心提到了嗓子眼，“她说她刚报了爵士舞，每周二、周四、周六要去学习，可能没空接你，所以你今晚要跟我走了。”

“啊？”周震南瞪大了眼，他还以为妈妈会说补课的事。

“不要搞得老师像是人贩子似的，”姚琛调皮地眨眨眼，完全看不出年近三十的模样，“好了，帮我把这些带回去发掉。”

“哦！”周震南接过一沓厚厚的练习册，转身走出了大办公室。

他不知道背后的姚琛正以一种诡异的笑容目送他离去，金丝镜片如同一层封印，将人心阴暗的那面镇压在深深海底，只等待最恰当的时机，掀起一场翻天覆地的暴风雨。

*  
“喂？南南，不好意思啊，Tommy他来中国看我了，我陪他吃了个饭。不过我已经在出租车上了，只是前面有点堵。”

“喂？小南啊？哦哦，我带着小东在超市买菜呢，前面排队，就快到了。”

“嘟——”周震南挂了电话，撅着嘴靠在椅背上。

“忘带钥匙了？”姚琛撇过头看他一眼。

“嗯。”

“去我家坐着等会吧，小可怜。”姚琛行云流水地将车倒好在车位上，抬手揉了揉周震南的脑袋。

一路的相处，两人之间的距离好像又近了许多，周震南觉得放学后的姚琛一点都不像老师，而是像一个亲切的邻家大哥哥。

“叮咚——”

电梯门开了，周震南跟在姚琛身后路过了自家大门，径直走向802。消防通道旁的灯闪了一下，周震南吓了一跳，姚琛捏住他的肩膀将他带到另一边。

“胆子这么小？”

奇怪的熟悉感又袭来，周震南坑着头不说话。

姚琛家户型和周家不一样，属于单层小户型，大门正对客厅，沙发顶头的桌子上放了张合照，照片里的女人笑得很甜，想必就是姚琛口中的“太太”了。

姚琛站在冰箱前脱了外套，“牛奶还是可乐？”

“不用了老师，我不渴。”

“那这个呢？”姚琛走过来摊开手，掌心赫然两颗酸奶糖。

“谢谢。”周震南接了过去。

“今天作业不少哦，你可以先写数学，有什么不懂的正好问我。”姚琛紧接着道。

周震南暗自叫苦：这和补课有什么区别嘛？

他剥了颗酸奶糖丢进嘴里，气呼呼地开始写数学作业。

大约是他八字跟数学犯冲，每回做到数学都瞌睡得要死，这次也不例外，尤其是姚老师家客厅的灯光，实在太过昏黄，照得人压根提不起精神。

“周震南？”有人拍拍他的脸，可惜他已经睁不开眼了，只能小声哼哼。

“周震南？”声音越来越远，越来越小，他几乎是听不见了。

*  
“呼——”

他整个人跌进一团棉花里，四周是哑的、黯的、软的，身体是轻的、实的、钝的。

耳边好像在下雨，湿答答、冷飕飕，雨水漫过青苔，留下又浅又嫩的印。

“周震南？”

又有人在唤他。

这回他终于睁开眼，看见头顶吊灯明晃晃的，姚琛俯身拍着他脸，“怎么我洗个澡的功夫就睡着了？”

“啊！”周震南连忙爬起来，“老……老师，不好意思！”

这时手机铃声恰如其分地响起来——“喂？哦，我在姚老师家里，马上回去。”

挂了电话周震南怯怯地看一眼姚琛，后者正穿着睡袍擦头发，“回去吧。”姚琛像在发号施令般。

“老师再见！”周震南迅速收好书本文具，逃也似的溜出了802。

等到晚上洗澡的时候，周震南才意识到事情的不对劲——他的内裤被穿反了。


End file.
